powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Guardian Megazord
The Beast Guardian Megazord is the main Megazord in Power Rangers Beast Guardians. Overview The Beast Guardian Megazord is the Megazord formation of any 3 of the 5 primary CubeZord Animals. While this Megazord can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires the Eagle CubeZord to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, the Red Guardian Ranger activates Combine Mode on his Cube Cell Morpher & inputs the corresponding number code for each CubeZord Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated CubeZord Animals pass through & then switch to Cube Mode before stacking on top of each other. The Beast Guardian Sword then comes down from the sky & inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Beast Guardian Sword twists & locks the stack into position, switching the CubeZord Animals to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Beast Guardian Sword reveals the face of the Megazord & the smaller Guardian Sword is released to activate it. Should a situation arise where the Megazord becomes immobilized, the Eagle CubeZord can separate from its current combination to reform the Beast Guardian Megazord with the other CubeZord Animals. In any of its combinations, the Beast Guardian Megazord is able to summon the auxiliary CubeZords from the grid on its forehead to either provide support or be wielded in their weapons form. The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3) is the default formation of the Megazord, using the combination of the Eagle, Shark, & Lion CubeZords. This formation wields the Guardian Sword & specializes in sword attacks. By switching their Cube Cell Morphers to Morph Mode & inserting them into their control consoles, the Beast Guardian Rangers can activate the Beast Guardian Slash finisher, a sequence of three slashes for each of its components. The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3) can also perform a weaker flaming slash during the battle in order to soften an opponent's defenses. ZyuohKing Cockpit.png|Cockpit History CubeZords The CubeZords are the personal zords of the five core Beast Guardian Rangers. The Beast Guardian Rangers first summoned them from the Cube Cell Morphers by pressing the yellow button on the Morphers' keypad. Afterward, in a manner similar to the FoldingZords of (Super) Samurai, the CubeZords shrank into miniature versions of themselves & became the companions to their respective Beast Guardian Rangers. When attacked by giant monsters, the CubeZords grow giant, allowing the Beast Guardian Rangers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Cube Cell Morphers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the CubeZord's consoles to control them. During a battle, the CubeZords can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Eagle CubeZord The Eagle CubeZord is the Red Guardian Ranger's CubeZord when he is in Eagle Spirit. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back & can also perform a flaming divebomb attack. Forms the torso & arms of the Beast Guardian Megazord in all of its combinations, the left arm of the Beast Monarch Megazord, the chest of the beast Sentinel Megazord, & the right foot of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Shark CubeZord The Shark CubeZord is the Blue Guardian Ranger's CubeZord. Attacks with a powerful bite & is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of the Beast Guardian Megazord, the Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4), the Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3), the Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*4), the Beast Monarch Megazord, the left shoulder of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & a portion of the right leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Lion CubeZord The Lion CubeZord is the Yellow Guardian Ranger's CubeZord. Fires a lightning blast from its mouth &, like the Shark CubeZord, is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of the Beast Guardian Megazord, the Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*3), the Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3), the Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*3), & the Beast Monarch Megazord, the right foot of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & a portion of the right leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Alternate Combinations Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4) The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4) is the Megazord formation of the Eagle, Tiger, & Elephant CubeZords. This combination grants increased speed & mobility, allowing the Beast Guardian Megazord to dash across the battlefield as well as dodge enemies' long-ranged attacks. It is armed with the Tiger CubeZord's claws on its knees & specializes in kicking attacks: * Elephant Kick: A sliding tackle kick used to knock opponents off their feet. * Tiger Kick: A flying knee strike that uses the Tiger CubeZord's claws to deal extra damage. The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4)'s finisher is the Beast Megaton Kick, a diving kick that combines the powers of the Eagle, Elephant, & Tiger CubeZords into a single strike. ZyuohKing 154 Cockpit.png|Cockpit Beast Guardian Megazord: Giraffe Cannon In any of its combinations, the Beast Guardian Megazord can equip the Giraffe Cannon, the weapon form of the Giraffe CubeZord, to perform the Giraffe Cannon Fire finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4): Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4): Giraffe Cannon is the very first combination to equip the Giraffe Cannon. In this combination, the Giraffe Cannon Fire takes the form of a rapid-fire burst. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3): Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3): Giraffe Cannon is the Beast Guardian Megazord's default combination equipped with the Giraffe Cannon. In this combination, the Giraffe Cannon Fire takes the form of a single supercharged shot. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4): Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4): Giraffe Cannon is the Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4) equipped with the Giraffe Cannon. Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit: Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit: Giraffe Cannon is the Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit equipped with the Giraffe Cannon. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3*4*5) The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3*4*5) is the only combination to include the core 5 CubeZords, without any of the additional CubeZord Animals. Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit The Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit is the standard formation of the Beast Guardian Megazord with the Octopus CubeZord taking the place of the Guardian Sword as the head, & adding an X-shaped backpack. It allows the Beast Guardian Megazord to fly. Like the Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3), it's armed with the Guardian Sword. The Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit's attack is the Octopus Bomber where it fires missiles from the Octopus CubeZord's arms. Its final attack is known as Octopus Slash where the Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit flies up & comes down to slash the enemy. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4) The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4) is the megazord formation of the Eagle, Shark, & Elephant CubeZords. Notes *The overall design of this Megazord takes ideas from two previous megazords. The first is the High Octane Megazord, from Power Rangers RPM, in general design & the components placement. The second is the Dino Charge Megazord, from Power Rangers Dino (Super)Charge, being that it doesn't use all five zord components from the core team. *The CubeZords are similar to the FoldingZords from (Super) Samurai, in having a standard form that transforms into the Megazord. **Incidentally, the way the CubeZords stack on top of one another before transforming into the Beast Guardian Megazord is similar to the Samurai Megazord's "totem pole formation" seen in episode 18 of Samurai where 4 of the FoldingZords stack on top of one another. *The Beast Guardian Megazord may the first Anniversary Megazord that is not a Five-Piece Combination. See Also *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords